An exercise machine may include multiple stations for performing different exercise routines in different positions. For example, an exercise machine may include a stationary bench for supporting a user while performing exercise routines in a seated position. Another station may include a stabilizing support for supporting a user while performing an exercise routine in a standing position.
A functional trainer is a class of exercise machine that has become popular in recent year because of their versatility. Specifically, functional trainers include adjustable components that allow the user to perform a wide variety of exercises in a wide variety of positions. Thanks to their ability to transform themselves into different configurations, they can mimic most of the traditional multi-station machines and free weights with just a few adjustments. There are many types of functional trainers on the market today, and they use several different methods for adjusting their components. Most of them use adjustable arms, sliding carriages with pulleys or multiple pulleys mounted at different locations on the machine. Some of them can be used with a workout bench. The number of exercises that can be performed on particular machine depends on how many different configurations it can be transformed into. More configurations provide more exercise options for the user. There is a large demand for functional trainers—both in commercial and home gyms—because they can be adapted for use in a wide variety of exercises while taking up relatively little space when compared to traditional exercise machines and free weights.
Accordingly, a need exists for a versatile exercise machine, such as a functional trainer, that includes a bench that can be adapted to support a user in a sitting position and that can also be adapted to serve as a stabilizing support. The embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by providing an exercise machine that includes a convertible bench adaptable to support a user performing exercises in a sitting position and adaptable to provide a stabilizing support for a user performing exercises in a non-sitting position, including in a standing position. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.